


affection

by eroguros



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroguros/pseuds/eroguros
Summary: Every little thing Seungkwan did, Vernon loved.





	affection

A lot of things made Vernon fall even deeper for his boyfriend, Seungkwan - if that was even possible he constantly thought.

Like when Seungkwan would laugh so hard his face would scrunch up and he'd double over from laughing so hard, almost falling on to the ground even if he was standing up. Seungkwan is adamant that he looks super ugly while doing so but Vernon just simply denies with a small smile. Or when Seungkwan is obviously scared - even though he denies that he is so his overreaching pride wouldn't feel threatened - and subtly grabs Vernon's hand and standing closer to him then he already was.

These were just the very few that made Vernon's heart swell and flutter every time they'd happen, and it wasn't like they were a rare thing either.

"Vernonie."

"Hm?" The younger male looked up from his phone and towards his boyfriend who sat beside him on their couch, doing the exact same thing as him. Except Seungkwan didn't look up from his own phone, too busy focusing on editing Seokmin and Soonyoun's face on to a photo of skeletons - he had been working on it for a while now and Vernon didn't even bother asking why he was doing such a thing in the first place.

After a few seconds of silence, Seungkwan finally looked up from his phone and at Vernon, dropping his device into his lap. "What's your favourite thing about me?"

The sudden question took Vernon by surprise. He blinked a few times and stayed quiet, not really knowing how to answer. "Well," he started. "It's hard to choose Seungkwan when...well I favour everything about you."

Seungkwan shook his head - not satisfied by his answer - and waved his hand around, muttering _no_ under his breath a few times. "No you can only choose one!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"You're in need of a quick pride boost aren't you?"

The elder's cheeks flushed slightly but he nodded hesitantly anyway. "Yeah, what about it?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "I might also just want to know what's my best qualities are."

All Vernon could do was laugh softly, scooting closer to his boyfriend and grabbing his hand, fiddling with his fingers. "How can I start?" He thought about it for a moment as Seungkwan pulled his head to his shoulder, running his fingers through the soft-dirty blonde locks. "All of you is your best quality. They way you laugh, talk, making the dumbest jokes known to man kind-"

"Hey!"

"And the way you can be so sentimental." Vernon glanced up at Seungkwan with a slight cheeky grin. "It's really cute."

Seungkwan quickly pushed him off, grabbing his phone again and opening his editing app to go back to the weird photo of skeletons, Seokmin and Soonyoung. "I told you to make me prideful, not embarrassed." He mumbled.

Vernon lazily chuckled, latching himself back on to Seungkwan and resting his cheek on his shoulder. "That's another thing I like about you." He stared at the screen of Seungkwan's phone. "You get embarrassed easily, it's cute as hell." It happened so quickly. Vernon found himself on the floor next to the couch with Seungkwan's feet pushing on his back - as well as Seungkwan yelling on top of his lungs.

"Stop trying to be a flirt, Vernon!" Seungkwan cried out while pushing him further away from him with his foot. "It doesn't suit you at all!"

All the youngest could do was laugh, eventually winning the battle and trapping Seungkwan under him by literally laying on top of him. Vernon felt himself fall even deeper into the hall that was called _My Love For Boo Seungkwan_ when the older finally gave in and cuddled him back, mumbling something again about how much he hates his dumb boyfriend.

"Love you too, Seungkwannie."

 

_**end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> firsts things first, yes i am very much alive! school just got really hectic suddenly and throw in a whole entire week of me being sick, so that's why i haven't posted in about a month...i really wanted to update my soongyu fanfic quicker than what has been set out buuut i do go on a two week break from school in three weeks! i'm so excited and hhhhh pray for me as i write this.  
> also ! i got a new laptop ! upgraded from a crappy hp to a macbook air finally! but this also means i have to transfer everything i have written for chapter one on to here. when will i do that? I Have No Idea but it should be soon ! 
> 
> until then, i hope you enjoy this small verkwan fic i whipped up in an hour!! much love xoxo


End file.
